


One Night Stand

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Sex, Slash, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown meets a mech he can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

Despite the rumors of a war beginning to rise, Breakdown could see within the bar that not many were at all fazed by the idea. Hell, too many people were having too great of time. Then again, half the people were buzzed or drunk, so he doubted the idea of war was even on their minds. He did, however, know of one thing that was buzzing threw their processors, since it was always going through his.  
  
Getting laid.  
  
Hell, it was what he and his friends were here for anyways. At the moment, they were at their booth, scouting for any pretty bots looking for a good time. A few times Breakdown had been approached and currently had a few femmes at the boot, something his friends actually seemed to enjoy as well.  
  
One femme was pretty easy on the optics and looked pretty petite overall. A cute, curvy thing, something Breakdown was attracted to. He was thinking about asking her to join him down the street at some love hotel when suddenly, the lights dimmed and the music got louder, a spot light centered on the pole in the middle of the bar, the one his table was nearest to. He had forgotten it was amateur pole dance night, someone going on every hour. Oh well, not that he minded.  
  
But he was stunned to see a mech come up onto the stage. Not that mechs had never participated, no. He just hadn’t seen one this evening. His optics focused on the red mech, immediately noting how polished and refined he looked. Primus, he was gorgeous. He was sure the red mech never needed to be told that. From the smug, vain little grin on his face, he probably already knew.  
  
And the way he moved on that pole and to the music. Primus, Breakdown was getting a hard-on just from watching. The way he moved was so graceful, so sexy. Highly and completely erotic. He glanced over, his friends obviously also turned on by this. He turned back, optics widening when he saw that the mech was looking directly at him.  
  
He thought maybe his mind was tricking him, but no. The sexy little mech was smirking at him, looking at him – watching him as Breakdown watched the other. He became even more aroused, swallowing as the mech never stopped staring, never stopped dancing…  
  
Breakdown was suddenly nudged by one of his friends, allowing him to lose his concentrating. He blinked a few times, noticing that the mech was no longer on the pole. He looked at his friend and frowned. “What?”  
  
“Look who’s headed this way,” he whispered, nudging his helm.  
  
The large blue mech turned his helm, optics widening to see that the red mech who had been on the pole earlier approaching him. He tried to remain calm, cool, but it was rather hard when he saw the mech looking at him with that sexy, smug smirk. Still, he put on an apathetic expression and looked up at the red mech when stood in front of him.  
  
“Can I help you?” Breakdown said cooling, leaning back in his seat.  
  
He laughed. “I could ask you the same question.” When Breakdown just gave him a weird look, he folded his arms across his chassis. “I saw you watching me earlier. Don’t even try to deny it.”  
  
Breakdown couldn’t help but to give a chuckle. “I wasn’t the one only staring… There’s no harm in looking. Besides, you were looking right back at me.”  
  
The other continued to smirk even as he kept quiet. Then he leaned forward, a knee in between his legs and a thin and delicate-looking servo resting on his shoulder. He could see the mech wasn’t weak though – there was strength behind the hold. Leaning his face closer to him, he whispered in a sultry voice, “Maybe I was… I doubt you had a problem with it. I can tell – your frame is pretty warm.”  
  
Breakdown did everything in his power to not let his strong face falter.  
  
“You’re the type of mech who likes the femmes more than the mechs,” he observed. “Why take any interest in a  _mech_  like me?”  
  
“And why is a mech like you taking an interest in me?”  
  
The red mech chuckled. “Someone’s got a mouth on them, don’t they…? Anyway, so yes – I am interested in spending a night with someone like you. What do you say? One night, no strings attached. Just one night of good, hard interfacing.”  
  
Breakdown’s arousal jumped to one of its highest points. A night with a mech like this? It seemed dangerous in a way. That thought alone turned him on like no tomorrow. And no strings? One night with a gorgeous bot like this one? He’d be a fool to pass up.  
  
“So… where do we go?”  
  
The red mech smirked. “Just follow me.”

* * *

The other mech had led him inside a love hotel. Breakdown only knew that much. He honestly didn’t have time to take in his surroundings because the second the door close was the second the red mech pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him senseless. Of course, Breakdown certainly didn’t mind it and began to kiss back just as roughly.  
  
Mechs were nothing like femmes. Femmes were softer, smaller. Less bulk on their frames, which made it easier to hold them close and press them up against his frame. Not saying that they were all weak and submissive, because he had meant some pretty strong femmes in his life. Still, it was easier to hold down a femme than a mech.  
  
But this mech, despite his strength, was still small and still soft. Of course, Breakdown was about to take advantage of that. The mech’s kiss proved to him that this mech liked control, would not submit easily. Thrusting glossa with biting dentals all while soothing the wounds with his soft lip components – it was exhilarating to his sensors.  
  
He let out a startled gasped when the back of his legs hit the berth, the other mech pushing him to sit. He shuddered when the mech started kissing down his neck and chassis, one of his servo rubbing his crotch plating. “H-Hey…” he panted out as the mech’s lips descended down his frame. “Wh-What’s your name?”  
  
“Name’s Knock Out,” he purred, dropping to his knees so that his face was aligned with his crotch. Breakdown hissed as Knock Out rubbed over his plating some more, making his unbelievably hard. Unable to stand it any longer, Breakdown retracted his plating, exposing his large and thick girth to the red mech, who smirked at the erotic sight. “What’s yours, big mech?”  
  
“B-Breakdown…”  
  
“Nice name… Suits you.” Before Breakdown could reply, Knock Out took the bigger mech’s hard length into his mouth, skillfully running his glossa underneath the length, servos massaging at what he couldn’t take in. Primus, his partner for the evening was certainly a big mech. Not that he minded too much. It  _had_  been a while since he had had his sensors overstretched. This would be fun.  
  
Breakdown groaned in pleasure as Knock Out skillfully sucked on his cable, his glossa snaking over the thick length, lips soft and tight around him. And the way he bobbed his helm, Breakdown felt like he would overload at the sight. The red mech was gorgeous on his own, but the composed yet sexy face he was making while sucking his spike was almost too much. He thrusted into his mouth a little, gripping the back of his helm with his servo. Knock Out didn’t seem to mind and smirked, sucking harder, faster.  
  
But he was not about to overload so quickly. He didn’t want to look like some pent-up teenager. He pulled back Knock Out’s helm, the mech surprised by the gesture. He raised an optic ridge and looked up at him. “There a problem?”  
  
Breakdown shook his helm and lifted him up onto the berth. “Don’t want to be the only one getting off.”  
  
Knock Out couldn’t help but to laugh a little at that. “Fair enough.”  
  
He then shoved the blue mech onto the sheets, much to his surprise. He gasped when the mech crawled over him, Knock Out’s face at the thick cable and his covered interfacing array at his face. When he retracted his plating, revealing a glossy and tight port along with a hard cable from arousal, Breakdown stared at it in awe. Of course, his stare was interrupted when he felt Knock Out suck and stroke at his spike again. Not wanting to be outdone, he seized the mech’s aft and massaged it, making the other moan around his cable.  
  
The pleasure vibrations shot up his frame and made him groan. Not wanting to be out done, he kept one servo stroking and squeezing the supple aft while the other servo dropped to his port, teasingly circling over the rim, watching in fascination as lubricant began to dribble out of it.  
  
Knock Out moaned softly around the cable, shutting his optics at the pleasure tingle that shot up his frame. He let out a soft groan when he felt a finger sink deep into his tight passage. Despite his rather active sex life, Knock Out’s port was always so deliciously tight. At least that’s what all of his partners had told him. He was pretty sure this mech thought the same.  
  
The red mech let out another low moan when another finger sunk inside. Both mechs groaned, Knock Out from pleasure and Breakdown from the sexiness of the sight. The port was clenching around his two fingers, lubricant dribbling out. Knowing that the mech needed to be stretched before taking in his cable, he began to scissor his fingers gently inside the mech, making the other groan and moan.  
  
Knock Out pulled back from his cable and growled, “Fuck… I’m not a femme. I can handle a bit of rough handling… Just watch the paint.”  
  
Breakdown smirked. “I can give you rough handling…”  
  
“A-AH?!” Knock Out cried out, gasping when Breakdown began to slap his aft while now slamming his fingers in and out of his clenching valve. In retaliation, he sucked on the other’s spike harder, carefully running his dentals along the sides of his cable. Breakdown howled in pleasure, thrusting his fingers faster and even slipping in a third. Shit, the feel of his tight port and the way he worked at his spike – it was better than any femme he had ever been with. Fuck, he wished he had met this mech sooner.  
  
Unable to hold back any longer, he pushed the red mech down onto the berth, pinning down his wrists. Knock Out seemed shocked by this and stared at him, optic ridges raised. His optics widened when he saw that the mech’s cable was aligned with his port. He smirked. “Already want to fuck me?”  
  
“Shit,  _yes_ ,” he growled. “You’re way hotter than any femme I’ve been with.”  
  
He had to laugh at this. He has figured earlier that the larger bot preferred femmes to mechs. He just never thought that the blue mech would actually admit it, even if it was indirectly or accidently.  
  
Wriggling his wrists free, he flipped him over. Breakdown was shocked by his partner’s strength. “I’m flattered… But unlike those femmes, being beneath someone simply isn’t my style.” He guided his now dripping port over the other’s hard and hot spike. “Not that you mind too much… Right?”  
  
Optics glazed with lust, he could only shake his helm, his servos going to the mech’s aft to help guide him down his cable. It probably was a stupid move since Knock Out looked like he didn’t need any assistance. But the gesture was not rejected and slowly, Knock Out impaled himself on his partner’s hot girth. He threw back his helm and groaned, the head breeching inside and stretching him even more than his bulky fingers had. As he took in more of the length, which stretch his port walls in unbelievable ways, both mechs moaned out in pleasure. Breakdown groaned and bucked even deeper into that tight heat with constricted wonderfully around his cable while Knock Out’s moans were low as he was pierced completely.  
  
Once the red mech was filled, both of them panted and stared at each other. Cheeks were red with heated frames, condensation dripping down their brows. Finally, Knock Out bent down and slammed their lips together in a hot, needy kiss. Breakdown responded by grabbing a hold on his aft, massaging the firm, smooth metal, and thrusting up hard into his port.  
  
Knock Out cried out in pleasure into their kiss, but didn’t dare try to break it. In fact, it only made him kiss the mech hard, fiercer. Breakdown growled into the kiss as the bot’s passage clenched around him, rippling around his hard arousal as he slammed over sensitive wirings. Fuck, the mech was definitely better than any femme. They were never this tight, this stimulating.  
  
The red mech pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the other, that smug smirk back on his face. “Nothing like a – UGH! – a femme? Oh Primus…! Shit!”  
  
“N-No! Argh – nothing at all! Better! Ngh! AH!”  
  
Knock Out laughed in between groans and moans of pleasure, pulling away and sitting up straight, making it easier to thrust back down as Breakdown thrusted up. Both mechs screamed at the added pleasure, Knock Out throwing back his helm while Breakdown groped his backside even more. So close… They were both so fucking close. Just a bit more… A bit more and –  
  
Breakdown slammed hard against the hilt of his partner’s port. Knock Out gasped before yelling out in pleasure, entire body beginning to spasm, transfluid shooting out of his cable and coating the blue mech’s chassis and chin. As he overloaded hard, his port clamped down tightly around Breakdown’s down, causing him to shout and thrust up one last time into Knock Out’s port, filling it with his own fluids, vision fading white for a few moments…

* * *

Breakdown abruptly woke up with a startled gasp, looking at his surroundings. Primus, he had passed out after one round. Fuck, it had been pretty intense. Not like how it was with femmes. Sadly though, Knock Out was nowhere in sight. Well, he had said it was a one night thing. No strings attached.  
  
Getting out of the berth, still sticky and exposed, he noticed on the side table a note. From the little red mech. He picked it up and read it, optics widening at the content.  
  
 _Breakdown,_  
For a mech who usually does the femmes, you’re not half bad with mech. It was good. Perhaps we can arrange another meeting like this again. Call me when you want.  
  
And down at the bottom of the letter was Knock Out’s contact information. Primus, he had to be kidding. He wanted to do it again? So much for one night stand. Then Breakdown laughed, storing the contact information in his CPU. Of course, it wasn’t like he wouldn’t mind doing it again.  
  
Hell, it sounded like fun.


End file.
